


Gone Fishin'

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim come home.  Blair is there. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Fishin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fic I've posted with sex in it. I'd like to give a BIG thank you to Noon and Owlet for Betaing this for me. 

## Gone Fishin'

by Eagle Eye

Author's webpage: <http://www.squidge.org/~theforest/senfic.html>

Author's disclaimer: They aren't mine but, if they were, I'd keep them chained to the bed and naked. And you guys thought I wasn't into b/d.

WARNING: Sex-Kitten Blair and disgraceful destruction of flannel ahead. YOU were warned. Yes, Owlet, the sex-kitten Blair was an on purpose thing.

* * *

Gone Fishing  
By Eagle Eye 

Jim Ellison dragged his tired body into the loft. It had been a long day and Jim was really looking forward to an early night. He shucked out of his coat, hanging it on its hook as he toed off his shoes. He was about to head to the refrigerator for a beer when a voice stopped him. 

"It's about time you got home," his lover said from atop the stairs to their room. Blair leisurely worked his way down the stairs, pausing at the last step and shooting his lover a sultry look. 

"I've been waiting for you. I got back from the university hours ago and had nothing better to do with my time than devise devilish schemes to have my wicked way with you." 

Hungry, like a wolf stalking his prey, Blair slowly made his way over to his lover, the erotic sway of his hips causing Jim's breath to catch in his throat. The look in Blair's eyes told Jim he was in for a long night. Blair allowed his Sentinel to feel his desire as he crushed his body against Jim's and whispered into his ear. 

"How was your day, Lover?" Blair's sultry voice breathed into his ear. 

Jim gulped, both at the words his lover spoke and the feel of his breath against the sensitive skin of his ear. The desire in Blair's words, in his breath, burned Jim's skin and sent a scorch of desire straight to his cock. Jim could only groan as Blair's tongue flicked out to lick the sensitive lobe, then trail down his face and neck, igniting a fire of desire everywhere it touched. 

"Did you miss me, Jim?" Blair asked in a deep throaty tone as he pushed his jean-clad erection into Jim's, causing both to jump. 

Blair brought his hands up to caress the short hairs on Jim's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Blair's hands traveled the length of Jim's body. Questing fingers traveled along his neck, across his chest, and down to grasp the throbbing erection drilling into his lover's stomach. 

"Hmmm, I see SOMEBODY missed me," Blair affirmed as he fondled Jim's cock through the heavy fabric, the precome starting to soak through both boxers and jeans under Blair's talented touch. 

With deft fingers, Blair unbuttoned Jim's jeans and slid the zipper down, the tented boxers bursting out now that their confinement was gone. The freeing of Jim's erection was all the catalyst needed and, waking from the daze his lover's approach had put him under, the Sentinel pounced. With a growl, he lifted Blair off his feet and carried him over to the couch, dropping him onto the pillows and landing on top of him, drawing an _oomph_ from his partner. 

"Sandburg, you have entirely TOO many clothes on," Jim grumbled, then proceeded to tear the flannel shirt from his body, buttons scattering across the loft with little tinks. Jim's hands ran under Blair's t-shirt and up his chest, tweaking the nipples as they passed and bringing the shirt with them. Jim pulled the t-shirt over Blair's head and threw it and the destroyed flannel over the back of the couch. It was hard to tell what had surprised Blair more, how quickly he'd lost control of the situation or Jim's flagrant disregard of his own house rules. 

Grinning at the startled look on his lover's face, Jim dove in, his lips devouring Blair's as his hands worked the buttons open on Blair's jeans. With a triumphant growl as he open the last button, Jim sat up, quickly pulling Blair's jeans and boxers from his body before finishing the job Blair had started on his own. The rumpled garments joined Blair's somewhere on the floor behind the couch as Jim went back to tasting his lover's body. 

Jim started with the toes and slowly worked his way up Blair's body, licking, nibbling, and sucking at every spot he found along the way. Not a spot was spared in the journey as he sought his prize. 

Blair's cock was full and dripping by the time Jim reached it. With his tongue, Jim caressed every inch of the throbbing organ before moving back down and taking first one, then the other, of Blair's balls into his mouth and sucking. Long past the point of rational thought, Blair squirmed and moaned under the assault of his lover's talented mouth. Blair gasped as Jim released his balls and engulfed his cock, taking it almost fully to the root inside his mouth. Jim's hands clung to Blair's hips as they launched off the couch. Blair's breath came in gasping moans as Jim locked his lips around Blair's cock and started moving it in and out of his mouth. 

Blair couldn't last long against the attack; soon he was tensing up and shooting his seed down his lover's throat. Jim swallowed it all and, with a toothy grin, licked the few drops that had escaped from Blair's stomach. 

Spent and breathless, Blair lifted his head and looked down at Jim, grinning at the feral look in his love's eyes. "Hey, Big Guy," Blair panted, "it looks like we've got some unfinished business here," he said, indicating Jim's still swollen cock. Laying down again, with one arm Blair started rummaging around on the floor. He had a gleam in his eye as he brought the arm back up with its prize and handed the tube of lube to Jim. Blair's hungry eyes traveled up and down his lover, pausing to stare at the throbbing cock proudly jutting from Jim's body. 

He watched Jim open the lube and squeeze a generous amount onto his fingers. Jim raised Blair's legs, tenting them at the knees. Then, ever so gently, Jim pushed first one, then two, fingers into Blair, scissoring and stretching the tight passage in preparation for his cock. Jim added a third finger and slowly massaged the canal until Blair was once again moaning with pleasure. 

Jim removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, and started slowly pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Jim stopped moving as Blair groaned, waiting a minute for the muscle to relax before starting to push again. With this stop and go motion, Jim slowly pushed himself into Blair until he could feel his balls resting against the smooth skin of Blair's buttocks. Once fully sheathed, Jim paused again, allowing Blair a minute to adjust. Then, with a nod from his love, Jim began moving. Slowly at first, then with increasing urgency, Jim pushed in and pulled out of Blair's body, the walls of Blair's anus caressing Jim's cock with each thrust. 

Blair moaned, tossing his head from side to side as his spent cock started to fill once again from Jim's loving. Jim put his hands on either side of Blair's waist, a fistful of couch cushion in each, as Blair's pleasure-filled moans urged him on. Jim's thrusts became faster and harder, pushing Blair across the couch as Jim slammed into him and pulling him back as he withdrew. 

Blair's hands latched onto Jim's shoulders, bringing him along for the ride as his lover let the panther in him loose, dragging them both to completion. Blair's ass clenched with approaching orgasm and Jim's thrusts became frantic as he sought release in his lover's body. A few more deep thrusts and Jim's molten juices flowed into Blair's body. Following his partner's lead, Blair came for the second time that night, his seed mingling with the sweat on both their bodies. Jim rode the waves and then collapsed against Blair's chest. 

They lay there without moving for several minutes, glued together with sweat and semen, Jim still buried deep within Blair. Neither man wanted to move, both afraid of breaking the moment, losing the connection. They brought their arms around one another, Jim's ear resting just above Blair's heart, Blair's slow caress of the short hairs on Jim's neck causing an occasional shiver in the larger man. Blair chuckled, the sound reverberating through Jim and straight to his cock still buried within Blair's body. 

"You know what, Jim," Blair added once his chuckling had stopped. "If this is the reaction I get, I think I'll let you and Simon go fishing alone more often." 

* * *

End Gone Fishin'.

 

 


End file.
